Wolf's Rain II: Chasing the moon ( Floating Hope )
by WhiteHawk98
Summary: Kiba's pack and Sana's pack are continuing their search for paradise. They need to cross the frozen water. Do you think the walrus is killed? Let's see what does the walrus do this time


Wolf's Rain II: Chasing the Moon.

Floating Hope

**WhiteHawk98**

**1/10/2013**

Wolf's Rain II: Chasing the moon

**~Floating Hope**

**Banner~ **

**Well, it's done! I don't really know, but I was so excited to write this story that I actually finished it in one day. I hope it's not that short nor that long xD Anyway, I really hope you like the way I write, and create situations. Enjoy ='3**

''Hurry up kid!" Luke snarled, looking back at Takon, who kept sliding off the ice and falling continually. ''I-I'm trying my best!" Takon moaned his paws unstable on the frozen water. The pack was crossing the frozen 'great water'. Sana walked next to Kiba, both ahead of their packs. Kiba seemed willing to cross this water, even if it takes 3 days straight. ''Come on, guys!" Toboe turned to the huge pack behind him, and started to run, his bracelets ringing as he moves his hands. ''Toboe, Slowdown.'' Tsume growled lightly, ''I highly doubt that this water is completely frozen.'' He added, crossing his eyes, ''It shows..'' Shauna nodded, looking under her feet. Jay had his arms in his pockets, knowing he's a bit cold; he looked up at Luke and tilted his head. Bared arms..? ''Don't you feel... Kinda cold?" he asked, Luke shrugged, ''I don't… Are you cold?" He asked, looking down at Jay, ''You know I can make ya boil~" He smirked; Jay widened his eyes and shook his head. Luke shrugged snickering. ''Seriously.. Don't you think this water can break easily?" Tsume said, looking serious. Kiba snarled lightly, ''If we crossed it faster it won't break..'' He replied, Tsume grunted. Takon slid past Sana and Kiba groaning and stopped a few steps away, ''Dear lord.. I can't take one step without sliding off and falling..'' He complained. Hige rubbed the back of his head, walking side-to-side with Bex. ''Ugh.. This have been a long journey..'' He muttered, Sana turned to the light brown haired boy, ''Walking for two days with less rest is exhausting everyone, and it makes me more hungry..'' He moaned, rubbing his stomach. ''See if you can talk to Kiba about that..'' Bex turned to her friend, who nodded, ''I'll try to convince Kiba to let us have a rest.'' She says. Bex sighs, ''At least we know she CAN effect on this clueless wolf!" She giggled, ''Ya know, the OTHER advantage of taking a rest, is that I can finally have some privacy with you~" Hige grinned, wrapping an arm around Bex's waist, ''Hige! Not now!" Bex blushed, murmuring lowly. ''You're right. The more I wait, the more passionate I will be~~" Hige wiggles his eyebrows, and despite of her scarlet cheeks, Bex laughed lightly. At the back of the pack of wolves, Tsume rolled his eyes snickering. Shauna looked up at him, tilting her head, ''What?" she asked; ''Porky is what!" Tsume smirked, ''What about Porky?" She asked, grinning. ''He has a point. Resting is a great part of the trip, you look..'' he paused, looking at her deviously, ''You look hot~ the ice melting under your feet!" He whispered, Shauna blushed a little, and chuckled, hitting Tsume's shoulder playful, ''Jerk!" She snickered, ''Oh I'll you'll see the real Jerk at night!" Tsume laughed, putting an arm around her neck. ''Ew… Everyone is flirting.. How CRUEL this world is!" Takon grunted, balancing himself on the slippery, icy floor under his legs. Sana chuckled silently, and looked at Kiba's hand, slowly reaching out hers and holding his hand gently. Kiba looked down at their fingers tangling together, and smiled lightly, pressing a little tighter on Sana's hand with his. ''H-Hey Kiba..'' Sana began; Kiba smiled looking back at her, ''Mmm?" He asked. ''Well, according to most of us.. We were wondering if we can rest in for the night?" She asked, ''I mean.. Toboe and Takon are tired, we all are, Hige's hungry. And I'm sure you are hungry too.'' She suggested, ''It won't hurt if we had a rest.'' She added. Kiba stopped, not looking at Sana, but ahead at the distance. Sana stopped next to him, and the pack stopped behind the two, Kiba blinked, ''Are you cold?" He asked, Sana blinked, nodding, ''We all are..'' She says, Kiba sighs, and sat down silently; Sana grinned and looked at the pack, thumbs up. Hige sighs with relief and dropped on the floor along with all of the pack. ''But, this doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry!" Hige shook his head, laughing. ''Shall I send some of you to go look for food?" He asked, looking around for any suggestions. Jay blinked, ''But.. I don't think that's possible.'' He said, Tsume nodded with crossed eyes, ''I agree. This is an icy desert. Where do you think we'd go?" He snarled lightly.

Toboe sighs, ''It's already getting dark guys, by the time we leave tomorrow I'm sure we'll arrive to a grassy land where we can find something to eat!" He says, laying down with closed eyes.

Not so long, Hige's nose began to catch a weird scent, he tilted his head and looked around, ''Do you guys smell that?" He asked. All of the pack shook their heads except for Xnite, who lifted his head up high, ''I smell that too… Wet figure..'' he says, ''Smells old…'' Hige added, sniffing with his brother, ''Meat?" Xnite wondered, ''FOOD!" Hige yelped standing up. But the pack wasn't as excited as Hige was. They knew who would only live in a cold whether like that every day, only a Walrus. One which Toboe once killed. Can there possibly be another Walrus? A cold breeze blew softly, threatening everyone. Scent of silence under starlight spinning. Suddenly a loud scream of madness filled with anger. Takon gasped, and hugged Shauna tightly, frightened. ''It's alright, T-K.'' Shauna says, patting on the pup's shoulder.

The scream echoed once again, a large, wet, greyish Walrus stood afar, with red angered eyes. Fangs long and thick like rock. ''Sana, Bex, Jay, Shauna, Takon, get back!" Kiba snarled, pointing at the females, Jay and the pup. And they followed his orders, all but Shauna, ''Shauna, you heard what he said!" Tsume growled, standing in front of her to protect her, ''I won't run, Tsume..'' She said willingly, Tsume raised his eyebrows, but no time to wonder. The walrus ran towards the pack looking furious, the walrus almost roared lifting its fin up high to slash Tsume away, Shauna jumped from behind Tsume, and the grey wolf jumped on the walrus's fin, climbing up to its neck, and biting as hard as he can. But the fur was so thick, it barely hurt it. Kiba, Luke, Xnite, Hige and Toboe started to cling onto the walrus, trying to injure it as hard as they can, but one after one they get slashed away, or smashed onto the ground. Shauna avoided the walrus's big fin and bites its arm, the walrus screamed with pain and hits its arm on the ground, Shauna's back hitting the ice hardly. ''Bastard!" Tsume snarled furiously, taking out his knife in his human form and digging it in the Walrus's back, drawing it down. The walrus raged, and dropped on its back, smashing Tsume down, ''Shauna!" Bex gasped, and Sana ran towards her friend, ''Sana.. Get back!" Kiba ordered, snarling, Sana grabbed Shauna's paws and dragged her back to the safe zone, Bex quickly took the black-greyish she-wolf on her lap and with her sleeve rubbing the blood off of Shauna's fur. The walrus noticed the three females and Jay at the very back, and started to advance towards them angrily, Kiba widened his eyes, and skidded to stop in front of the huge Walrus, snarling. The walrus roared and slashed Kiba aside, Kiba slid on the ice groaning, but gained balance and stood up, barking furiously at the walrus to get its attention. The walrus turned to Kiba, threatening him with its fangs, and ran towards the White wolf, Kiba started to back up, dragging the walrus away from the females. Not noticing the further he went, the softer the frozen ice was. The walrus hits its arm on the ice, glaring angrily at Kiba, the two were going to launch at each other. But soon the sound of a crack, stopped the two. Both the walrus and Kiba knew what that meant, Kiba gasped looking under his white paws, the ice breaking quickly, spreading its cracks around, forming a circle around the spot Kiba, the walrus, and the females stood on. The ice suddenly broke, and the ice piece which Kiba stood on started to swing due to the light waves, the walrus roared as it suddenly fell in the cold water, injured from pieces of sharp, crystal ice dug in its body. And the waves the walrus made as it move made the ice piece which Kiba was on suddenly flip as slow as it can. ''Kiba!" Sana yelped, horrified, if she could she would jump over the ice pieces and balance the ice piece with her body, but the ice they were on started to float away. Kiba tried his best to climb up the ice piece as it flips, but suddenly it swung down, closing the hole out of the cold, freezing water. ''Dammit!" Tsume snarled, looking at Shauna as she, Sana, Bex, Jay and Takon seem to slowly float away on the broken piece of ice, ''You guys try to catch up to the females, I'll take care of Kiba!" Xnite said, rushing, throwing himself in the water and searching for Kiba, who almost chocked up under this cold water, Xnite spotted Kiba trying to break the ice surface above him, desperately scratching the hard ice for water, Xnite quickly swam towards Kiba and led him up to the surface. Kiba and Xnite got up gasping for air, and Kiba hurried up on the ice surface, ''Sana!" He called, the five wolves slowly fading away as the ice floats far from the pack, Tsume and Hige stopped running, catching their breathes, ''Come on Tsume..'' Kiba snarled, starting to run away, wanting to follow the piece of ice surface Sana and the other four were on. ''Kiba, it's hopeless..'' Tsume snarled, ''You don't understand, if the piece of ice continues to float away they'd be lost… Forever..'' Kiba growled, ''Well let's just settle down and think of something to do!" Toboe murmured, moaning. ''Can it runt.. '' Hige huffed, dropping on the ice, rubbing his forehead, ''Oh, Bex..'' He muttered, Kiba started to shiver, ''I-I have to find her… I have to follow..'' He says, ''Kiba you're freezing, settle down and let's think calmly.'' Tsume snarled, ''I also got my girl on that floating sh*t!" He growled, ''And it's all because of the walrus, now if we followed their scent using Hige and Xnite we can get there. Right?" He suggested, Kiba snarled as he shivers, ''Y-You c-could have thought of a b-better idea, Ts-Tsume..'' he crossed his arms, ''If we moved our lazy a**es more often we'd make it there!" Luke growled, starting to run, Toboe followed. And Tsume looked at Kiba who barely stood up, he rolled his eyes, ''This is gonna take forever!" He growled, and grabbed Kiba's waist, picking him up and resting him on his shoulder as he runs, ''Tsume! Put me down, damn it!" Kiba snarled, ''You're injured, I'll put you down when I feel like it!" Tsume snarled, Kiba blinked and smiled lightly. Tsume snickered, ''You owe me!" He says, as he runs after Xnite and Hige, who ran sniffing the scent of the five.

On the floating ice piece, Sana sighs, crossing her eyes, ''Shauna.. Please..'' Bex begged, rubbing Shauna's forehead, begging her to wake up. Shauna slowly opens her green, cold eyes. ''W-What happened?" She muttered. Bex looked down, with sorrow. ''We were fighting this walrus, and it broke the ice under our foot.. The ice piece we are standing on broke and floated away from the others..'' Sana said briefly, ''W-What?" Shauna widened her eyes, ''Hey, rest, alright?" Bex puts a gentle hand on Shauna's forehead, gently pushing her to the ground to rest. ''Oh.. Sh*t.. '' Shauna muttered, ''What are we gonna do now?" Jay asked, ''So c-cold..'' Takon shivered, ''I don't know..'' Sana shook her head, ''You're the leader, do something!" Shauna snarled. ''I-I'm not the leader.. Well if I know where to go I'd lead us of course!" She said rolling her eyes. ''I'm hungry!" Takon complained, ''Would you stop it kid! We ALL are!" Shauna growled, Takon whined backing up slightly, ears flattened. Shauna blinked and sighs, reaching out a hand, ''Come here..'' She says, Takon walks towards her slowly, and her hand pulled him into a hug, ''Sorry 'bout that, alright kid? I get a little bit snappy when crappy things happen like this crap.'' She snickered, making Takon giggled; he shifts to his human form and gently tapped on her nose, ''No problem, tough girl!" He says, she laughed ruffling his hair. ''What if one of us went down to hunt some fish, huh?" Jay smiled looking back at them, Sana stood up and sighs, ''I'll go down.'' She says, ''Whoa! No. You're thin, so freakin thin that you'd die from the cold water.'' Shauna shook her head, ''I'll go down then!" Bex stated, ''If this continues for days.. Then.. Then we share turns, me, Jay, Sana and Shuana. Since she's injured.'' She smiled,and sighs looking at the water, ''Bex..'' Takon said lowly, she turned back to the pup who blinked, ''please be careful..'' He says, Bex smiled warmly. Nodding, she jumped without hesitation. And all what Sana did was hoping that her friend won't face the walrus again. After a while, Bex swam up the level of the water, gasping for her as she holds five fishes in her muzzle, Sana and Jay helped her up.

Bex dropped the five fishes and sighs, shivering slightly, Sana took off her jacket and puts it on Bex, ''Stay warm..'' She says, and sat down, grabbing the fish and making a face. ''What?" Asked Shauna as she eats the fish, enjoying herself. ''I hate fish..'' Sana groaned, ''Well we don't have any other food.. Suit yourself!" Jay smirked, shrugging. Sana made a face again, ''ugh… Gosh give me strength!" She rolled her eyes, and took a bite. Chewing slowly with unsatisfied expression.

Meanwhile, the other five wolves kept running after Hige and Xnite who kept catching the scent of the females, Jay and Takon. ''Ts-Tsume you can p-put me down now..'' Kiba said blankly, Tsume stopped and puts Kiba on the floor, rubbing his shoulder, ''Go on.'' He says, Kiba looked ahead and started to run along. ''Is the scent any close?" He asked as he runs beside Hige, Hige caught his breathe, ''No..'' He paused, breathing heavily, ''It's a faint. But I can still smell it.'' He said, 'I will find you Bex..' he thought willingly. ''I hope Shauna's okay now.. Dammit, she's injured and lost in nowhere!" Tsume snapped, running next to Toboe, Kiba was silent. Not wanting to mention how worried he was for Sana, not knowing how much she was worried for him too. Luke snarled furiously, running faster, ''I hope Bex would keep an eye on Jay.. He told me he was feeling cold and I didn't do a damn thing about it.. F*ck..'' Luke growled. Toboe was hoping the other five wolves are okay on this floating piece of ice.

It became even darker; Sana couldn't see were the floating ice they were on was going to. And she sat down huffing. Shauna was getting better, with Takon there to entertain the she wolves and Jay. Jay had his glowing stick as a light to see, Bex had her hunting skills and Shauna was there to protect the others, since she was a useful fighter. And Sana had her instinct, which led her to start rowing with her paw, changing the direction of the piece of ice. Bex blinked at her friend and shrugged, rowing from the opposite side of the ice as well. ''Where are we heading to?" She asked, Sana stayed silent, ''A place out of here..'' She replied blankly, as if she was brain washed or something. But no, she knew what she was doing. And kept rowing along with Bex, Jay lighting the way with his glowing stick. Silent is the master of the situation now.

Toboe started to slow down, catching his breath hardly, and suddenly dropped on the floor. Tsume looked back and ran towards the runt, ''Toboe..'' He snarled, shoving him lightly, Toboe opened his eyes, and breathed heavily, ''So.. Tired…'' He murmured, Tsume sighs. And looked at Kiba, Hige, Luke and Xnite. Who all seemed tired but wanted to deny that. Xnite took a deep breath, and fell on the floor, ''My paws.. Are freezing..'' he muttered, ''Xnite.. Come on not now!" Hige growled lightly, shoving Xnite's shoulder lightly, Kiba kept running, but looked behind and slowed up, ''What's the matter?" He growled. Hige looked down, and no one replied, ''Why won't you run?" Kiba growled louder, ''Kiba, we're exhausted, and if we keep on running we'll have a frostbite'' Tsume stated, ''Toboe can't take it.. Nor Xnite..'' He shook his heads, Kiba snarled stubbornly and shook his head, ''No! Xnite, Toboe, stand up.. Come on! We have to find them!" He growled, ''Kiba we can't move on!" Hige growled, ''Then you stay here and I'll go find them by myself!" Kiba gritted his teeth, fist clenched, ''Kiba you'll get lost! Without a strong sense of smell like ours you won't make it.. Plus, you won't survive if you faced that Warlus again!" Hige crossed his eyes, Kiba turned away and looked at the distance, shaking his head and continued to run further. ''Kiba!" Tsume snarled, ''Let him go already!'' Hige growled, ''The situation is so f*cking crappy.. We have to stop because of Xnite and Toboe, Kiba ran alone, three she-wolves, and two wolves are stuck in the middle of nowhere, how can this get anyworse?" Luke growled furiously, ''We all want to find them, Luke. But we don't have a choice. If we moved any further we'll risk the death of two. And I'm not ready to loose anyone..'' Hige shook his head. Tsume ruffled Toboe's hair sighing, ''Stay strong, kid..'' He murmured,

It was slightly dawn, Kiba kept running, his will and hope to find Sana keeping him going. He couldn't smell, but he can sense. Instinct leading him and he gets blind, following his instinct like a lost dog. Sana gasped as she lifts her head, the sleeping four wolves raised their heads, ''What's wrong, Sana?" Shauna asked, ''Kiba..'' Sana muttered, smiling brightly and quickly standing up, feeling his heavy whie feet running on the slippery ice.. ''I.. I can feel it, he's following us!" She said, almost yelping out of Joy, ''Oh, good lord, finally!" Bex sighed, ''That's a good news one must hear!" Shauna smirked, ''Thank jelly bears!" Takon laughed, happy that he knows Kiba is following them. ''But, is he following us alone?" Jay asked, Sana lowered her head, ''I don't know, I can't see them.. But I can just feel it deep in me.. '' She paused, imagining the sound of his legs, clapping against the ice as he runs, ''I somehow can feel it..'' She smiled lightly looking ahead. ''I bet we'll be found by tomorrow!" Takon grinned, ''Let's hope for the best..'' Jay shrugged.

Toboe stood up slowly and sighs, ''Alright.. I'm okay, I guess…'' He murmured, ''Want me to carry you up, Toboe?" Tsume offered, ''No, I'm fine!" Toboe smiled, standing up. Xnite was stood up by Hige, and soon the four started to run again towards the scent, ''I hope Kiba doesn't get lost too!" Toboe says, ''He won't.. He can't..'' Tsume shook his head, Toboe looked down as he runs. Seeing the sunlight slowly touching the night sky, turning it into a dim lighted space.

Bex lifts her head up and sniffed the air, ''This scent..'' She said, ''What? Is it Kiba's?" Shauna asked, ''No.. Something else~" Bex shook her head, Sana widened her eyes as she hears the same scream the previous Walrus made. ''It's back..'' She whispered, and all of a sudden the large walrus jumped off the water, trying to hit the piece of ice, ''Row!'' Sana yelled, and everyone sat on a side and started to row away from the walrus, thought the ice piece was big for the five wolves, yet it moved quickly. The walrus suddenly hits a corner, breaking a side of the ice, Bex drifted down the water with the broken ice, ''Bex!" Shauna yelled, and launched on the Walrus's eye, making it rage again, soon it started to swim fast and randomly, hitting this ice piece, and that ice piece. With Shauna willing to tame it.

The walrus suddenly lifts an arm and slashed Shauna away. Shauna was hit against the surface of the ice, and she stood up groaning, yet snarling, ''Son of a…'' Her teeth gritted and she stood up, growling furiously at the walrus. The walrus, hits her again, this time off of the ice piece, Bex jumped in quickly to rescue her friend, Jay stood in front of Takon snarling. The pup shivered with fear. And the walrus was about to attack, when a ball of snow hits its head, Sana stood there in her human form, grabbing the snow with her fists and throwing them at the Walrus, ''Here you bastard!" She called, snarling. Bex grabbed Shauna's feet and pulled her up to the surface, the two gasped for air, ''Shauna.. A-Are you okay?" Bex asked, catching her breathe, ''Yeah, where's the others?" Shauna asked looking around. Seeing the walrus advancing towards Sana who got its attention. The walrus roared and was going to attack with its fangs, but Sana jumped, digging her fangs into its eye again, making it rage more. The walrus quickly dived in, trying to choke her up, but she refused to let go, the walrus jumped off the surface and crashed onto an ice piece, Sana was slipper-d off of the walrus, but she stood up snarling, the Walrus stood with its huge body, ''Dammit~ She's doing another stupid thing, come on, Bex!" Shauna snarled, swimming towards the walrus and Sana. The walrus slashed, but Sana avoided quickly, and bites its arm. The walrus roared with pain and swished its arm here and there, trying to push her off.. But Sana clung onto it tightly, Jay looked at Takon, ''You stay here.. Alright?" He ensured, and swam towards Sana for help. The walrus started to move really fast on the ice piece that it slid off and fell in the water again, Shauna climbed the walrus's back and bites its neck as hard as she can. Bex started to bite off the back, and Jay launched at the walrus's tail. The walrus began to swim faster randomly, in this direction and that, getting injured from almost everywhere, as it throws itself out of the water and onto an icy surface, it dropped, tired, Sana slid off, and gave a glare. The walrus roared standing up, and opened its mouth wide ready to attack, Sana launched and locked her fangs around the walrus's throat, dropping it on the floor again.

It started to move and twitch, but never to attack.. Sana caught her breath as she slides off of it. ''I'd be pleased to end this crap!" Shauna snickered, and with one hard bite around the neck again, the walrus couldn't scream or roar ever again, shutting its eyes forever. The three females and Jay got off of it and sat on the floor. Catching their breaths, Takon swam towards them, and Sana picked him up putting him on the land. ''I can't believe this sh*t is dead..'' Shauna snarled, ''I'd be enjoying myself if Luke tortured it…'' Jay crossed his eyes, rubbing his neck. ''Wait.. Guys?" Bex looked up, and suddenly saw trees covered with snow, a wide, big land they're on. ''We've… We've made it out of here!" She yelped happily, ''What a crazy chase" Shauna laughed, Sana stood up, and sniffed the air, ''We ARE out of the frozen water.. I hope the guys make it as well!" She says, ''Oh goodie goodie! Now let's find a huge deer to eat!" Takon smiled brightly, ''Well.. We can have 5 deers in one T-K~" Jay smirked, pointing at the large dead walrus.

The five wolves, despite their wounds, sat laughing and talking around the flame which gave heat and warmth to them. They already made dens for themselves and the others, eating half of the walrus. Bex lifted her head up as she hears a voice she admires, ''Hige!" She stood up, seeing Hige complaining about how hungry he was. But to his shock he stood there blankly, ''Bex?" He smiled brightly and the two rushed, Bex almost glomping Hige, who spun around laughing, ''You actually made it!" Hige laughed, not believing what he's seeing, ''I've made it, and we've made dinner!" She grinned, pointing at the walrus, Hige's eyes widened, ''Who… Who killed it?" He asked, ''I-I mean you're females..'' Hige muttered. Bex laughed, ''You can go eat, hungry fella.'' She says, Hige crossed his eyes, ''Why must I go eat if I have the hottest babe on earth, huh?" He smirked, Bex laughed, blushing as she shoves his shoulder playfully, ''hige~" She laughed, ''What? It IS the time for it huh?" He snickered, Bex looked down, blushing, but nodded. Hige trailed a hand up Bex's cheek to her hair, stroking her hair gently, and ever so slowly he pressed his lips against hers, but this was the joy of the reunion. So Bex pushed herself closer towards Hige, wrapping her arms around him.

Tsume walked towards Hige, followed by Toboe and Xnite, and when he sees Bex and Hige, and quickly looked around for Shauna, but he didn't see her! Suddenly someone put his hands on Tsume's eyes, Tsume snapped, ''Who's there?" He growled, ''Guess~" Shauna snickered, Tsume knew from the tune of the voice who was she. And smirked, ''The girl I've missed the most?" He asked, ''Close..'' Shauna tilted her head smirking, Tsume snorted, and turned around, forcing her arms to unwrap around his neck, and without any warning, locking his lips with Shauna. Who blushed a little, but didn't protest. And closed her eyes, putting her arms around Tsume's neck.

Sana blinked, a bit upset to not see one of them, ''but.. Toboe.. Where's Kiba?" She asked, Toboe blinked and looked down, ''Well he ran off to find you first.. We told him to stay.. But he refused.. I'm sure he'll be back~" Toboe smiled lightly, Sana looked down crossing her eyes, ''he can't be lost.. Can he?" She asked, ''No.. Kiba's never been lost before!" Xnite shook his head. Sana nodded silently, and gasped as she hears sound of the bushes shake and hit against each other, she looked back hoping to see a white wolf. Instead, she saw a fairly thin boy, with a messy brownish hair, white skin and blue piercing eyes, who's face lightened up a bit, ''I finally found you..'' He says, ''Kiba!" Sana grinned standing up, Kiba ran towards her in his wolf form. And she quickly kneeled, brushing his fur gently as he licks her cheek continually. And soon turned to her wolf form, nuzzling his head. Every couple celebrating their reunion they're own way. Jay yelped as he's been lift up, ''L-Luke!" He blushed, grinning, Luke snickered as he carried Jay in between his hands, ''Jay babe~I'll be cursing from happiness tonight!" Luke snickered, Jay laughed, yet stammering, ''Luke..'' he began, ''I'm all yours!" He says, Luke smirked, and kissed Jay's lips instantly.

Soon the pack fell asleep, Bex snuggling into Hige murmuring how hot he seemed when he was angry. Shauna being held by Tsume, Luke hugging Jay like a teddy bear as he sleeps, and Sana next to Kiba who both were awake. ''To where now?" Sana asked silently, Kiba's golden eyes were lift up to look at the sky, ''Paradise..'' He answered.

**I know it's not that much X"D But meh~Thanks for whomever read this =3 I hope you liked it ^3^**


End file.
